Bella
Appearance Bella is a gorgeous snowy white mare with a strong but elegant build. Her mane and tail appear to glow and sometimes they appear a soft blonde in the sun. Other times she can appear silver, however. Her muzzle is distinctively tipped in black and pink. Her eyes are a deep and warm black, and her hooves are broad and dusty brown. She is seen often with a glittering rainbow aura made of the Auroborus. Though it isn't known if she actually emits it or rather attracts it, the aura is a sign of her magical gifts. She is arguably one of the most beautiful horses of North of North. Personality Bella loves all horses and other creatures in North of North. She named her own herd Bellasara to honor her special bond with Sara, the goddess of horses. She encourages the horses in her herd to become wiser by trying to understand the world around them. But she grants the Order of Bella only to those whose wise minds are matched with loving hearts. In Bella's Gift, ''Bella fought alongside the four Legendary Horses at Styginmoor Castle to free the imprisoned Jillian and the Magical Friends. Magical Gift Bella can do a large amount of things including walking on water and air, fly through the Aurborus into other worlds, and holds a great deal of magic. She is the wisest horse ever to live and is the most compassionate and understanding of all living things. Along with these abilities, she is also immortal, and can inspire hope in anyone she meets. The immortal Bella is the first and greatest of horses. She rules over all of North of North alongside Sara, her constant companion. She worked together with Sara to create the many herds and created practically everything in North of North, from the mountains that surround it to the great castles inside. In fact, she was the first horse Sara ever touched. When a spark of love and magic wound them with a bond so tight, it gave her more knowledge and magic than any other horse. Her legendary wisdom is so great that not only does she command all to bow before her, but inspire those to stand beside her. Relationships Family Bella is mated to Bello, and together they have two fillies, Bellisimo and Bellissa. Starstone Otter Bella's closest magical friend is the Starstone otter. They are often depicted together in artwork. Orca Bella's closest animal friend is the majestic Orca. Bella Sara Adventures She is located next to the Starstone Otter in the Fountain Plaza. Try feeding her vanilla - it's her favorite. Adventures Bella's chibi code unlocks the adventure "Sweet Hay." Inspirational Message Individual Message English: "''Think positive every day! Feel the bliss of joy and energy that comes with it." German: "Denke jeden Tag positiv. Du wirst spüren, wie es dich mit Freude und Energie erfüllt." French: "Pense positivement chaque jour ! Ressens la sérénité que t’apporte la joie et l’éngerie qu’elle suscite." Couples Message English: "Life is a gift. Feel the bliss of joy and energy that comes with it." German: "Das Leben ist ein Geschenk. Spüre die Freude und Energie, die es dir bringt." Gallery Bella.gif|Bella in Storybook BSA-bella.png|Bella in BSA Pretty Horse.jpg|Bella in Herd Starlight Bella and Bello.jpg|Bella, Bello and Belissimo download (4).jpg|Bella standing beneath the northern lights. images (4).jpg|Bella and her companion Sara. WIN BellaSara.jpg|Winter Festival Bella and Sara Card IMG_0778.JPG|Bella Constellation Bella (2variant).png Bella (classsic).png 04.jpg|Herds of North of North Bella and Sara Card Bella (special).png SPR_Bella-Sara.jpg|Bella's carousel|link=http://www.bellasara.com/spr_gallery.aspx SUM_BellaSara.jpg|Bella and Sara in Summer Camp|link=http://www.bellasara.com/sum_gallery.aspx Bella_Card.jpg Bella_Card_2.jpg Bella-plush.jpg Bella-orca.jpg Bella notes.png bella9.jpg|Bella on a card. 51PPL81rOZL._SX333_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg wp_mafbella_standard.jpg|Bella and the Starstone Otter Bella-Sara-bella-sara-34906516-1600-1200.jpg Bello and Bella 1.png|Bella and Bello's Page at bellasara.com/babybella (1) Bello and Bella 2.png|Bella and Bello's page at bellasara.com/babybella (2) d_sil_03_bella.jpg|Danish Silver Series Bella Card 1st_37_bella.jpg|Silver Series Bella Card 1st_f1_bella.jpg|Silver Series Foil Bella Card 2nd_61_bella.jpg|Gold Series Bella Card 2nd_f03_bella.jpg|Gold Series Foil Bella Card nol_30_bella.jpg|Northern Lights Bella Card nol_30l_bellaplus.jpg|Northern Lights Large Bella Card Scale nol_s02_bella.jpg|Northern Lights Foil Bella Card anl_32_bella.jpg nal_30_bella.jpg maf_42_bella.jpg tre_04_bella.jpg beb_05_bella.jpg snf_39_bella_sara.jpg mnf_40_bella_sara.jpg spr_40_carousel_bella_sara.jpg sum_39_bella_sara.jpg win_40_bella_sara.jpg bbs_08_bella_sara.jpg hnn_01_bella_sara.jpg bab_48_bello_bella.jpg Category:Herd Bellasara Category:Legendary Horses Category:Patrons Category:Founders Category:Mares Category:Royalty Category:Baby Bella Category:Winter Festival Category:Summer Camp Category:Sunflowers Category:Spring Carnival Category:Best of Bella Sara Category:Moonfairies Category:Ancient Lights Category:Native Lights Category:Magical Friends Category:Starlights Category:Treasures Category:Queens Category:Northern Lights Category:Magical Chibis Category:First Generation Category:Windwalkers Category:Minis Series 1 Category:Minis Series 4 Category:Herds from North of North Category:Danish Silver Category:First Series Category:Second Series